Naraku's Revenge
by Fox-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Kanayae is Kagome's oldest and he appears to have inherited her powers... except there's a horrible twist... he can raise the dead.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1: A past revelation

_A woman was sitting under a cherry tree two toddlers on her lap. The woman definitely had some demon blood in her because she had two little dog-ears on her head. The children looked like her except the boy had white hair with black ears and the girl had white ears with black hair. They laughed together but something wasn't right the grass rustled and suddenly a demon leaped out of the grass. It attacked the women and grabbed the boy narrowly missing the girl. The woman stood up and began to chase the demon but it was too fast…a cry escaped her lips "Kanayae!" The boy began to cry and struggle but it was no use the demon carried him away._

Kanayae sat up in his bed dripping sweat, it was the third time that week he had dreamed about that women. 'Who is she?' he wondered. He had learned not to ignore his dreams because they all had truth in them.

"Kanayae are you up?" A cold emotionless voice asked.

"Yes master Naraku what is it you wish me to do?"

"Accompany Kagura today, she will tell you what needs to be done."

"As you wish master Naraku" The boy got out of bed and dressed in his black yukata, then went to find Kagura.

"Kiyo…. Kiyo are you up?" A tall raven haired woman with dog ears came into the room.

"Yes mother." A voice sighed.

"Come on you know you have to go to school today." The woman opened the shutters in her room.

"Kagome are you in here?" A white haired man with dog ears stepped into the room.

"Inuyasha would you please tell your daughter its time to get up?" Inuyasha looked at his only daughter.

"Up you get Kiyo…"

"But dad," The girl whined. "I don't want to go to school… can I please stay home…. just for today I promise." She made her amber eyes go big and round.

"Uh…. Kagome?"

"You're to soft Inuyasha. No Kiyo if we let you stay home today you'll want to stay home tomorrow. Come on get up, I got your uniform from my mother yesterday, get dressed and go to the well." Kiyo sighed but got up, there was no arguing with her mom when she got like this.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kiyo closed the door after her parents and got into the green skirt and white blouse that was her uniform from her mother's era.

'It's wonderful having parents who are hero's and all.' The sixteen year old thought. 'But it's not cool that I have travel back and forth between moms and dads era's all the time…. Sometimes I wish something exciting would happen like what happened to mom and dad' Kiyo sighed again. 'No point in wishing something that you know won't come true' She closed her bedroom door and walked through the halls of her father's castle and out into the forest beyond.

Once she reached the clearing with the bone eaters well she paused and looked at the ancient tree of time where her father had been pinned for fifty years with his first love's arrow. Sighing again she moved on to the well and jumped in. Bright blue light surrounded her and she landed in her mother's time.

"Up I go." She said to herself, and climbed out of the well and went to school.

"She looked so sad…. Are you sure she needs and education?" Inuyasha asked his wife.

"Yes I'm sure some day she will have to govern these lands, you know we don't have a male heir Inuyasha." Kagome stopped and tried to blink away her tears but it didn't work. She started to cry and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Kagome really, I'm sure Kanayae is just fine where ever he is."

"How can you say that?" Was the muffled reply. "How can u say that when you know shortly after he was taken I felt that aura, that horrible aura that meant Naraku had come back?" Tears started to flow again. "You know he has powers Inuyasha, just like I do, except his are stronger, he can bring back the dead Inuyasha, and I bet he did." Kagome broke down into tears that she couldn't stop. Inuyasha just held her and tried his best to comfort her.

There you go! End of chapter 1! Reviews please tell me what you think!


	2. Innocent Blood Spilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Innocent Blood Spilt

"Hey Kiyo!" Kiyo turned around to see some of her friends following her.

"Oh, hi guys" Kiyo tried to smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing… I uh, I gotta go see you!" Kiyo ran away trying hard not to run to fast. 'What's the matter with me?' she thought, 'why am I so jumpy?' "Grandma I'm home."

"Oh Kiyo so nice to see you. Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

"I don't know I don't think I should…"

"Nonsense I've already made enough for both of us!" Kiyo sighed resigned.

"Okay I'll stay…."

Feudal Era

"What's that smell?" Kagome lifted her nose to the air. "Blood!" Kagome quickly ran back to her village to see a slaughter. "Who did this?" Kagome looked around and then she spotted a white feather floating above the whole thing. "KAGURA!" Kagome yelled. "Get down here right now."

"I'd rather not…. why don't you worry about the other demons first."

"Other demons what are you…" Kagome spun and saw herself surrounded by hundreds of demons. "Crap!" She crouched low getting ready to defend herself.

With Kagura

"Who is that girl, and why does Master Naraku want her?"

"A past problem Kanayae nothing more."

"A past problem yet he wants me to revive her once he's done here." Kagura sighed.

"It is none of your concern…. leave well enough alone Kanayae."

"Yes Kagura." Kanayae turned his eyes to the battle below.

With Kagome

"SILVER SOUL STRIKE" (A/N: in this fic Kagome's a half demon her attacks are silver soul strike and blood sacrifice, she also has a sword…. its attack is sacred light.) Kagome attacked the first few demons, but some still managed to get through. Kagome gritted her teeth and drew her sword. "SACRED LIGHT." She slashed the first few with the sword itself but blades of light continued to go around the village killing demons. Kagome smiled and got ready for the next attack, but it didn't come from where she expected.

"Naughty, naughty… you shouldn't be playing with swords." A blood red fire surrounded her hand and made her drop the sword. Kagome gasped and looked up. Next to Kagura she saw a hanyou boy about sixteen, she gasped.

"Kanayae…" She whispered. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing my dear." A cold emotionless voice said. Kagome spun around.

"Naraku! What have you done to him…. his powers are the color of blood they used to be the color of the sky. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I helped him… as to why his powers are now that particular shade…. it could be because they were used for killing."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Kagome leapt for him but to many demons were in her way they cut her down.

"You're mine now Kagome… even if you die you're mine… and with you comes the jewel… and this interesting sword." Naraku bent down to pick up the sword but pink fire repelled him. He smiled. "Oh a barrier is there… no matter no one can wield it now." He walked towards her and bent down to pick her up. "You're mine now." Those were the last words she heard before she died.

There you go that's the end of that chapter… review please because I'm not going to update unless you do.


End file.
